Aspects of the present invention relate in general to online file sharing solutions, and more particularly, to methods for creating polices for the resharing of files over an online file sharing system.
Organizations commonly share many files over a network. Managing the sharing of these files can become complicated in larger organizations. This complication may be due, at least in part, to the overhead associated with maintaining multiple copies of files, the difficulty of managing updates, and/or the difficulty of managing comments and discussion associated with file sharing.
Another challenge associated with managing shared files is that of determining and enforcing which users in a system are allowed to see which types of files. This challenge becomes increasingly difficult when authorized users are permitted to “reshare” shared files with other users. Often times, it is desirable that authorized recipients of shared files reshare these files only with other authorized users. For example, a file may be shared with an authorized user, but there may not be adequate measures in place to ensure that the authorized user will not reshare that file with someone who is not authorized to view the file. It is also generally desirable that resharing policies be both user-friendly and secure.